


Penance II

by romansilence



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Consensual, Corporal Punishment, Established Relationship, F/F, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romansilence/pseuds/romansilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sequel to "Penance": Set about one year after the end of Penance, follow the deepening of Sam's submission to Janet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penance II

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Copyright: The characters of the show “Stargate SG-1” don’t belong to me but the lucky guys at Showtime Productions, Gekko et al. I just take them out to play. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit will be made. The story however is mine, archiving only with my permission.  
> Timeline, Takes place about one year after the second chapter of my earlier story, ”Penance”.
> 
> Pairing: Sam/Janet (established relationship), rating: NC-17 (sex between women and BDSM, warning: there’s spanking and whipping and anal sex and some sappiness).
> 
> Sequel to “Penance”.
> 
> Summary: Follow the further development and deepening of Janet and Sam’s relationship and the expression of Sam’s submission to her beloved through new rules she has to internalise.
> 
>  
> 
> This story is set in an alternate universe / alternate reality. In fact, it’s as different from the “reality” depicted in the show that it could be called a parallel universe. Don’t worry, the Goa’uld are still the bad boys but the Tau’ri from Earth don’t follow our familiar rules of conduct.
> 
> It is a universe where corporal punishment is not only grudgingly accepted but completely normal, and so is the notion that one can get rid of feelings like guilt by paying with pain. The US Military goes a step further and still adheres to modified pre-Civil War rules of military discipline, including public humiliation, sleep deprivation, whippings or floggings, but not only for enlisted personnel (as documented in our history) but also for officers. On the plus side in the reality of this story same-sex-relationships are not only accepted but normal, as are people living any of the numerous forms of a BDSM lifestyle.
> 
> This story is a work of fiction. It could be hazardous to your health if you try to re-enact any part of it. So, don’t!

Prologue

Major Samantha Carter was hurrying towards the elevator that would first bring her to level eleven, and then to the main entrance to the Cheyenne Mountain –Complex where she had parked her Indian. It was Thursday afternoon and she was cursing under her breath being already almost an hour late for her meeting with Janet to go grocery shopping. Not that she fancied going shopping for vegetables, fruit and other food stuffs, but Janet had argued that if they wanted to eat over the weekend, there was no way around going shopping, since both the fridge and the pantry were almost bare.

As days went this day had started great and then gone steadily downhill. They both had taken the morning off of work, and had made love at dawn lying comfortably in the other’s arms, basking in the afterglow. None of them had intended to get up any time soon when a call from General Hammond had ordered Sam to come to the base ASAP, since there seemed to be a problem with the dialing computer. It had taken Sam two hours to find out that there was nothing wrong with her programming and that the problem was with the night shift technician who had neglected to deal with the back-ups as ordered which in turn had caused a cascade failure. She had been able to stop just before it could cause irreparable damage.

Back in her lab she had started an analysis program on the new portable naqadah reactor which would run until Monday at least, and sat down in front of her chalk board to work on some long neglected equations. 

The sound of the telephone brought her out of her mathematical musings. It was Janet who told her that it was already 2h30 p.m. and to meet her in the commissary for a late lunch in ten minutes. Sam prepared herself a tray with a big mixed salad, pasta and a mystery sauce. She automatically reached for a bowl of Jell-O, but the shelf was empty, no blue, red, yellow or green Jell-O anywhere in sight.

Sitting down at her favorite corner table, Sam looked around for Janet. When she didn’t see the brunette she started to eat. What seemed only moments later she felt that someone was looking at her, looking up she found Janet’s disapproving brown eyes studying her. Janet put her own tray on the table and sat down.

She said, “We need to talk, Sam, about those new rules of yours you wanted installed about a month ago, yet break seemingly every chance you get. You will have to decide if you can honor your commitment to those rules or if you want to go back to how it was.

“We both were very comfortable with the way it was, perhaps too comfortable, your new rules have the potential to change that. We both need to be sure that you becoming more submissive outside of the bed room is what we really want, and I expect you to be on time, later. And no flimsy excuses, if you are late it better be an emergency.”

“I’m sorry, Janet,” Sam said softly. “I know you did not initiate those changes and you don’t want a fulltime bottom, and I don’t see myself as obeying without questions at every turn. Not even you, though I also can’t deny that lately I felt that I need more control. I know I have not acted like it and first and foremost it has to be your decision, Janet.”

“As I said we have to talk, Sam. I’ll see you at 18h30 at home.”

Janet had barely touched her lunch when she had left Sam alone in the commissary. Sam had also only poked in her pasta and sauce. She returned to her lab and started another analysis that was supposed to end in only a couple of hours. Sam tried to focus her thoughts back on her chalk board, but Janet’s words kept echoing in her mind. And she recapitulated all the times in the last four weeks she had broken her own rules. The list was rather long.

When the experiment ended, Sam looked quickly over the results. She still had about two hours before she had to meet Janet and this time she had no trouble to focus on the equations and predictably lost track of time. 

Sam mounted her bike, relieved that for once she had not forgotten her helmet and rode through the driving rain to her and Janet’s house. Every street light on the way seemed to be against her and turned to red the moment she drove up to it. When she turned into their driveway Janet’s car was already there and the feeling of guilt Sam had battled since becoming aware that she was already late in her lab intensified tenfold. 

Janet was just leaving the kitchen when Sam entered the living room. Janet sat down on the couch and Sam got on her knees right in front of her.

“You’re over an hour late, Major Carter. I hope that you have a really good reason. Something better than, I lost track of time.”

“But that’s what happened, Janet. I’m sorry…”

Janet’s arched eyebrows told Sam that she would not simply accept that as an answer. “Get up and sit next to me, we need to talk.” Intent on pulling Sam to her feet, she did not see the wide eyes and suddenly pale face of her beloved. Janet patted the couch next to her. But Sam kept hold of Janet’s right hand and got back down on her knees.

“I thought a lot about your words in the commissary, and remembered all the times I broke my own rules. I have a lot to answer for.”

“Yes, Sammy, I know. And I know you like the idea of being submissive, but not too much. You have not followed most of your own rules for the last two weeks, but you are not the only one responsible.

“I am as well, I let you get away with it, I was not consistent with upholding the rules and making you feel the consequences, I was remiss in my duty as your Top and it’s time to make this negligence stop. I talked to General Hammond after I left the commissary. He read me the riot act. He told me that I was afraid of the wrong things. He said that you would never resent me even If I had to punish you hard, as long as that does not become everything our relationship is about.”

“But you did not believe him, right?”

Janet slowly shook her head, doubt and fear plain in her posture.

“You can, but there’s one thing you need to know and to believe. I love you, Janet. I was spellbound by the resume I read about our then new CMO even before I met you. I fell in lust with you during the first pre-mission medical when you made the Colonel shake in his combat boots, by completely ignoring his misogynistic barbs, and shutting him up simply by showing him that needle. And I fell completely in love with you when I learned how beautiful and smart and brilliant you really are.

“I love you and I trust you all the way. I trust you with my life and my heart and with my body. I know you will never harm me. Punishments are supposed to hurt, it’s what the concept of punishment is all about but you still will never harm me. You are everything I will ever need and everything I want.”

“How can you be so sure, my Sam?” Sam now heard a note of hopefulness in Janet’s voice.

“It’s easy, Jan. I love you and I know that you love me.”

“It’s as easy as that?” Janet asked.

“love and trust, Janet, that’s all that counts, and all we need.

~*~

Chapter 1: Transgression and Atonement I

“In that case, Sam, go to our room, and prepare to be punished for today’s transgressions: for being 65 minutes late, for not calling me, for wearing boots in the house and for starting to eat before me. 

“Take a shower give yourself a quick chemical enema and a vaginal douche, dry yourself and wait for me in the corner to the left of the headboard, on your knees, ankles crossed, with your hands on your head, palms up.” 

Sam stood up and gave Janet a gentle and chaste kiss on the cheek, before she went to their bedroom.

Sam towel dried her hair, put on her collar, a set of ankle cuffs, wrist cuffs, and knelt in the corner in the prescribed position. Janet joined her less than five minutes later.

“I put the last of the groceries away and had a talk with General Hammond. He had definitive ideas about your punishment with which I happen to disagree. Now, let’s get started.” 

“Front and centre, airman!” Janet ordered in a hard voice after she had taken a seat on the chair that usually stood in front of the vanity, but now had been positioned in the middle of the room.

Sam jumped to her feet and stood at attention in front of her lover and partner.

“Report your preparations, airman.”

“Ma’am, yes Ma’am. I took a shower, gave myself an enema and a vaginal douche to be clean for your inspection, Ma’am,” Sam answered.

“Present, airman.” 

As ridiculous as Janet found that part of their punishment ritual, it also was the easiest and fastest way to ascertain her dominance over the physically much stronger blonde. It allowed both of them to embrace their roles better.

Sam stepped closer, spread her long legs and used her fingertips to separate her outer labia to present her clit and vagina to Janet. The doctor felt a wave of arousal at the obvious moisture on Sam’s nether curls.

“Next!” Janet ordered.

Sam turned around with her feet a couple of inches closer together than before. She bent forward until her upper body was parallel to the floor. She reached back with both hands and spread her nether cheeks. Janet let her hold this position for a couple of minutes. 

“You passed inspection, airman. Take report position.”

Sam turned around, dropped to her knees and spread them as wide as possible. Her hands rested on her knees with her palms up. Her slightly pouting nether lips were on display and Janet couldn’t help but enjoy the view. Her eyes were cast down, but her head held high. 

She took a deep calming breath and ordered, “List today’s transgressions, airman, in order of severity. Start with the least serious offence.”

Sam’s eyes were glued to the tip of Janet’s shoes.

“I entered the house without removing my boots. I did not call you when I became aware that I was late. I started to eat before you did and I was 65 minutes late without having a good reason which forced you to go shopping alone.” 

“Could any of those transgressions have been avoided, airman?”

Ma’am, Yes, Ma’am. All of them, If I had been paying more attention to my duty to you instead of thinking about my own whims. I accept any punishment you deem fit, Ma’am.”

Sam’s eyes were still cast down. “Look at me, airman. And listen to how you will be punished. For not calling you will receive 18 strokes with the cane on your buttocks. For being late you will receive one lash with a strap for every minute on your back and your front.

For not removing your boots you will stay home tomorrow and on Monday, reducing your overtime. And for starting to eat before I did you will not be allowed to use your cell phone or computer tomorrow and not utilize any technical devices except for answering the landline when the base or Cassie should call you. While you do the chores I will assign you, one of which will be to write down the rules you wanted implemented and those on which I agreed this afternoon with General Hammond that they could be beneficial for us. Now rise and get the cane with the ivory handle and the one and a half inch broad leather strap.”

Sam did quickly as ordered and retrieved both items from the toy chest in the walk-in closet. She knelt in front of Janet, handed her first the cane and then the strap without daring to make eye contact and kissed the tip of Janet’s heels.

“Get up, bent over and grab your ankles. I want you to count and if you break position I’ll have to add three strokes. You have not been punished in far too long, airman. So, I will make this punishment count, but I also do not see a reason to be unnecessarily harsh. So, I will make sure not to break your skin, though bruises and welts will probably be unavoidable.”

Janet put the cane on the vanity and gently stroked Sam’s buttocks and upper thighs, though she only intended to use the buttocks as her target area. Sam visibly relaxed under the gentle ministrations. Janet stepped closer and whispered, “it will hurt much, but, Sammy, remember that I love you, always.”

Janet removed her hands, retrieved the cane and took aim. Sam had not expected a warm-up, after all she deserved this punishment and much more considering that she had deliberately not followed her own rules for the last two weeks, but she also had not expected that Janet would put so much verve in her stroke. She barely held her position and more yelped than counted, “one, Thank you, Ma’am.”

The second stroke hit only a fraction of an inch higher than the first Sam cried out, tears already clinging in the corner of her eyes. “Two, thank you, Ma’am.”

Three and four followed quickly one after the other, leaving Sam barely enough time to count. Number five made Sam yelp and cry out, her tears began to fall and she let go of her ankle for a moment, “what did I tell you about breaking position, airman?”

“That I will receive three additional strokes, Ma’am. Five, thank you , Ma’am.” Six, seven, eight and nine, brought more tears that dropped onto the carpet, but Sam held her position. “Nine, thank you, Ma’am.”

Ten and eleven hit the fleshiest part of her buttocks. Sam had her index and middle fingers hooked in the d-rings of the ankle cuffs to hold her position. Her tears were flowing freely now and she did not even try to hold them back, here in their bedroom, she did not need to be the stoic Air Force Major, here, with Janet, she could openly show her feelings. Number twelve hit just below the small of her back, and from then on the strokes moved steadily upwards, revisiting areas the cane had hit before and creating dark purple welts that would be seen and felt for the next few days at least. Sam did not mind she knew deep down that to really atone for all of her transgressions she would deserve much more, that she was getting off lightly,

“Eighteen, thank you, Ma’am.”. 

That left only the additional strokes. The cane whistled loudly through the air and as far as she could still tell with her whole body burning with pain it covered her buttocks diagonally. As did twenty and twenty-one.

Janet threw the cane on the bed, and then she stroked the small of Sam’s back and the unblemished skin of the back of her thighs. “You were very brave, my Sammy. I’m proud of you. I gave you the best I had and you took it beautifully. Can you stand up, sweetie? I promise I’ll go easier on you with the strap. This part of your punishment is over, now thank me, properly.”

Sam could not suppress the groan when she stretched to her full height. She got down on the floor again, spread her legs and clasped her hands behind her back, She kissed Janet’s hands bent lower and kissed her the tip of her heels. 

“Thank you for punishing me, Ma’am. I love you, Janet.”

“Please remove the ankle cuffs, airman.”

“You are forgiven for not having called, airman. You took your punishment well.”

Sam did as ordered. Janet stepped over to her and led her to the closet door where she fastened the wrist cuffs to the exercise bar. “Are you ready for the next part of your punishment?”

The lover and the physician in Janet told her to stop the whole thing right now. She could clearly see that Sam was in pain, her buttocks were already starting to swell up. She did not want her beloved to suffer and the doctor in her reminded her of her oath to do no harm. And she knew her reasoning that the pain would not harm but help Sam was at best sophistical and at the worst hypocritical. 

But there was also another voice telling her that Sam would be able to free herself if she wanted that. It told her that they both needed this as a new start and as a test of her resolve as Sam’s Mistress, in and outside of the bedroom. 

“Airman, you now will be punished for having been 65 minutes late without a compelling reason outside of your control. I do not want you to count the lashes with the strap.”

In comparison to the fierce burning of the cane marks the strap only produced a light sting. Janet’s movements were steady and regular and soon lured Sam into a dreamlike state that made it impossible to keep count. Janet had started with Sam’s back and the blonde was floating in subspace when Janet stepped into the closet and started to work over Sam’s stomach and breasts. She yelped when the leather hit her nipples, but it did not distract her enough to force her to completely return to reality.

Sam was surprised when the beating stopped, but not when she found herself once again crying. Janet unfastened the cuffs. “You are forgiven for having been late, airman,

“Thank me properly and remove the wrist cuffs.” Sam got back on her knees, she kissed Janet’s hands, the tip of the leather strap, Janet’s shoes, then she sat up again and said, “Thank you, Ma‘am. I love you, Janet.” 

“I love you as well, my Sam. Now, how would you like some ointment on your behind to reduce the pain?” 

“That would be very generous, Ma’am, but I don’t deserve it. I have been very bad lately, first I propose a change in our relationship and then I don’t live up to my own ideas, and only out of idleness and laziness.”

“Don’t be too hard on yourself, Sam. I never would have agreed to your plans if I could not see us living them, and more. Stretch out your hands and let me remove the cuffs. We still have almost two hours before Cassie returns from the movies. Let’s enjoy each other on the bed.”

“See this weekend as your chance to acquire a clean slate. The transgressions of the last few weeks will be forgiven, and we will start anew.”

Janet removed the wrist cuffs and led Sam over to their bed. They stretched out in the middle. Janet’s hands roamed up and down Sam’s thighs and Sam instinctively spread her legs in invitation. Her curly nether hairs were glistening wet. Janet rolled Sam on her front and gently kissed each of the welts. She smiled when Sam’s hiss of pain slowly changed to a languorous moan. 

Janet pushed Sam’s knees up until she had her on her knees. She licked the welts and then scooted under her and between her legs. She slowly licked Sam’s thighs and raised her head to reach her folds more easily. Sam’s wetness increased and she spread her legs as wide as she could to give Janet better access. Janet’s hands wandered up to Sam’s breasts.

The strap had left red marks on them. Janet grazed Sam’s clit with her teeth and buried her tongue as deeply in her lover’s core as she could. As soon as she felt the tightening of Sam’s inner muscles, and heard her pleading voice, 

“Please, Jan, please make me come. I know I don’t deserve it, but please, be generous. Take me, please, Jan, my love.” Sam’ words morphed into incoherent mumbling when Janet began to suckle her engorged clitoris and buried two fingers deep inside of her core.

“Come for me, my Sammy.”

Janet pinched one rock hard nipple and Sam cried out her name in release. Janet had just enough time to shimmer up to Sam’s face and claim her lips when the last tremors of her climax ran out and Sam collapsed on top of her. “I love you…” they said simultaneously. Sam’s voice sounded sleepy.

The emotional roller coaster ride she had put herself through clearly affected her stamina. Janet knew that it would not take long for her beloved to fall deep asleep. She had other problems. She felt the wetness between her thighs, her hard nipples, her accelerated heart beat. Janet knew that in the state she was in it would not take more than a few licks to push her over the edge and make her come.

Sam soon rolled to the side, slid off Janet’s lithe body and snuggled against Janet’s side with her head on Janet’s shoulder as she often did when she was in a vulnerable state. Resigned to let her arousal die on its own; Janet gently kissed the crown of Sam’s head, but then Sam did something Janet had not expected. Instead of falling asleep, as she usually did she pushed herself towards the lower part of the bed and knelt between Janet’s legs. She bent down and kissed Janet’s silky nether hair. She kissed the inside of her thighs, gently and reverently and whispered,

“I love you, my Jan, so much. You are so beautiful, so perfect, so generous, please make me pay for all my shortcomings. I don’t deserve your tender care, but I need it so much, I need you. I’m yours, Doctor Fraiser. Please allow me to at least partially repay your kindness. I love you.”

“I Love you as well, my Sammy. You are beautiful and perfect. You are mine. I need you to be mine.”

“Yours, just as it should be.” Sam breathed softly on Janet’s nether lips causing her to shiver. She then licked the long of Janet’s sex from the clit to the perineum and back up again and flicked her clitoris with the tip of her tongue.

“Oh, Sam, that’s it, go inside,” Janet ordered breathlessly, and Sam obeyed by thrusting her tongue deep in Janet’s vulva.” Janet cried out Sam’s name, arched her back and pulled Sam closer until Sam’s mouth and half of her nose were buried deep. Just when it became hard to breathe, Janet let go of her and rode out her orgasm. Sam curled herself in a fetal position at the foot of the bed. 

She closed her eyes and fell asleep, already in Morpheus’ realm when Janet had calmed down and said, “Thank you, Sammy. You know, I’m yours, just as much as you are mine.”

A few minutes later --- Janet heard Cassie return, with the door to their bedroom being only half closed. Thirty minutes before her eleven o’clock curfew. Cassie was putting on the news. Janet reluctantly left the bed made a quick visit to the bath room, got dressed in sweats and a t-shirt, and went downstairs to talk with their daughter. 

When she returned, after having sent Cassie to bed Sam had stretched out on her front. The cane marks were turning purple and her back was a slight red from the strap. Janet put some soothing aloe on Sam’s buttocks, carefully applying the lotion on every single welt. Sam woke up, turned her head and whispered her voice full of wonder. “It wasn’t a dream; you really punished me and then made love to me. It’s real.”

“Yes, my love,” Janet answered with a smile. “It’s real and you are mine. Get up and kneel in front of the vanity. We still have to talk about rules and the consequences for breaking them.”

Sam did as ordered and winced when her welted back side came in contact with her naked heels. Janet draped a fluffy beach towel over Sam’s shoulders and slipped her robe on. She took a seat on the bed and started to list the handful of rules with which Sam had come up about a month ago. “There are a couple of other things I agreed with General Hammond we should try. You will write them down tomorrow, twice. Every other hour you will kneel in the corner with your ankles crossed and your hands behind your back, crossed at the wrist, for twenty minutes.”

“What else, Janet?” Sam asked.

“You will write down the rules and punishments as far as we speak about them tonight. One copy will stay here the other goes in my safe in the office. Try to stick to the bare facts, just a list of your general obligations and mine, and the consequences of disobeying them.”

That should keep you busy all morning. Depending on my work-load I will stop by at midday with something to eat.”

“In the afternoon you can polish your bike and clean up the work space in the garage. You never got around to rearrange and clean those tools since Colonel O’Neill used it for his own bike three weeks ago. Stop when Cassie returns from her drama class around five. You can finish it after dinner, and don’t forget the corner time every other hour. Now, we have some rules to talk about.”

And they did for the next two hours with Sam arguing mostly for more severe punishments, but Janet stayed with her decisions.

~*~

Janet was surprised when she woke up the next morning just in time to get ready for work and found Sam still fast asleep. It surprised her even more that she did not stir when Janet got up and ready for work. She deduced that yesterday must have been more emotionally draining than she had thought. She programmed the alarm clock on the nightstand to 9 h 30 and planned to let Sam sleep in while she prepared breakfast for Cassie. Before Janet left for the base Sam woke up on her own. Janet was treated with a rare sight. Sam was usually wide awake the moment she opened her eyes, ready and alert, no lingering sleepiness or morning confusion. On this day, Sam yawned, and stretched, she looked around the bedroom, confusion lingering in her eyes.

“Good morning, my Sam. Why don’t you stay in bed for another hour or two. It should not take you too long to write the rules down and how you’ll be punished should you break them.” 

“Good morning, Janet. Thank you for letting me sleep in. I know what you want me to do today, you were very specific with your instruction yesterday. I love you, Janet.”

“I love you as well, my Sam, you’re my heart and my world.”

“You have to go or you will be late.” 

“I already spoke with General Hammond. I have enough time to give you a maintenance spanking, come and go over my knees. You’ll get used to it. It’s either now or right after work. I prefer now, though you might not.” 

Sam sighed, but managed to put enough conviction in her voice to make her words believable, “Please, spank me, Ma’am.”

“I will, Sammy.” Sam pulled the comforter off of her and draped herself over Janet’s lap, trying not to wrinkle the uniform skirt. “Try to relax, my love.” She didn’t start the spanking right away, but first gently caressed and stroked Sam’s purple and swollen buttocks.

Sam flinched even at the light contact, given what she knew of her lover’s pain threshold, the reaction surprised her a bit. She knew that she had been harder on Sam with the cane than ever before, harder than she normally would have. Janet couldn’t help berating herself that she had caned Sam while still being angry at having been stood up. She still thought that Sam had deserved the punishment.

Janet was reluctant to add to Sam’s pain, but last night when they had discussed the new rules, Sam had readily agreed to receive daily maintenance spankings for the next two weeks to atone for the rest of her transgressions. So, Janet had no choice but to see it through.

“Remember that I love you, Samantha, always.” 

She started with light slaps and let them steadily get harder, until they produced a full sound. Sam moaned, groaned and squirmed, but she did not try to protect herself and she didn’t kick out. The rest of her body language was equally ambivalent. Her muscles were relaxed, her hands were lying flat on the mattress to balance herself.

Then her groans changed register. Janet knew from experience that Sam was gradually getting aroused. About a dozen swats later, Sam spread her legs slightly, just enough to allow Janet a good look at her glistening nether lips. She smiled and her concerns about giving Sam more pain after the hard caning and the punishment with the strap vanished. She knew that at the moment Pain was not foremost in Sam’s mind. Janet was mesmerized by the changing color of Sam’s buttocks. The dark purple marks of the cane became seconded by a pale and then a more vivid pink caused by the barehanded spanking. 

Janet knew that she would have to stop soon, but Sam started to beg. “Ma’am, please, be generous, make me come I need your touch so much, please spank me harder. I still have so much to atone for from the last two weeks, I deserve to be punished, but please allow me to come just once.”

“You beg beautifully, my Sam. But no, I will not spank you harder. It’s not for you to decide how hard a punishment or maintenance spanking is going to be, as your Top that’s my prerogative, and mine alone, But I will make you come. You took your punishment yesterday so well, you deserve a treat. But do not forget from now on you are not allowed to masturbate or orgasm without permission.”

Janet turned to the side as far as she could and changed hands. Her uniform skirt was already wet with Sam’s juices. She continued the spanking with her left hand and drew the tip of her right index fingers along Sam’s folds; she flicked Sam’s clit and propelled her over the edge. Sam shouted Janet’s name and slumped over her lap. Janet let her recover. 

After a couple of minutes Sam let herself slide on her knees. She made eye contact with Janet, wiped away the two drops of tears that had fallen from the corner of her eyes, and said, “Thank you for the maintenance spanking, Ma’am. I love you, Janet.”

“I love you, Sammy. I’m very proud of you. Now, get back to bed and sleep some more, you have earned it.”

“I’d rather take a shower and start doing my chores. And just for the record the Indian needs retuning and an in-depth cleaning that alone will take at least half a day.”

“Do that if you want to. You have the whole weekend to clean up the garage, sweetie, no work for you ‘til Tuesday.”

“But Janet the naqadah reactor test I started yesterday will finish sometime on Monday, and I already set aside some time to analyze it, and SG-1 is scheduled for a jump to the Land of Light on Wednesday.”

“Everything will work out, Sam, and I’ll make sure that your work will not suffer.”

“I know, Janet. I trust your judgment. I love you, Janet.”

“I have to go and I love you, too.”

Janet kissed Sam on the forehead, changed into a fresh skirt, grabbed her purse, car keys and her doctor’s bag, and left for Cheyenne Mountain.

“The world will survive two days without you at the lab, Sam and the naqadah test results will not go anywhere. Enjoy your day, Samantha.”

~*~

Chapter 2: Transgression and Atonement II

Sam took a shower, towel-dried her hair, put the collar she had worn all night back on and knelt in the corner next to the bed after setting her wrist clock alarm to twenty minutes. Her wrist alarm and the alarm clock on the night stand Janet had set went off less than a minute one after the other. She stood up and took a seat in front of the vanity, her butt cheeks were burning from the spanking and she could still feel the marks from the cane but did not squirm when she sat down on the hard wood of the chair and opened the note book Janet had left for her and started to write:

~*~

_Intro:_

_Four weeks ago, Major Samantha Carter suggested a series of new rules to guide her relationship with Doctor Janet Fraiser. For the last four years Samantha saw herself as bottom to Doctor Fraiser’s Top, in the privacy of their bedroom. Lately she felt the need to express her submission to her Top more openly, but has so far not lived up to her own expectations or followed her own rules._

_Doctor Fraiser (Top) and Samantha Carter (Bottom) have agreed that from now on until one of them feels the need for new rules Samantha is obliged to obey the following rules to the best of her abilities:_

_The rules:_

_* Samantha will do her best to be always on time, starting and finishing work, baring circumstances out of her control like orders from her superior officers or emergencies. She accepts to be punished with one stroke with an instrument of her top’s choosing per minute she is late._

_* She will call her top as soon as she becomes aware that she is late and agrees to receive at least 12 but not more than 24 strokes with a cane, should she not alert her top of her lateness._

_* Should the same offence be committed twice in a period of 14 work days, Bottom Sam agrees that the punishment will be doubled._

_* In preparation for a corporal punishment Sam will kneel in the corner next to the headboard of the bed with her hands on her head and her legs crossed at the ankles or take any other position Janet wants her to take._

_* In the privacy of their bedroom Bottom Sam will only wear clothes when she is cold or whatever clothing Top Janet orders her to wear. Sam submits willingly to any punishment Janet Fraiser deems appropriate when breaking this rule. In the spirit of the principle that the punishment should fit the crime, Janet will probably give detailed orders for Sam to wear certain attire, Sam would not choose for herself._

_* Sam will wear her padded leather collar as long as a punishment lasts and will only take it off when she is in the company of other people or Janet gives such an order. Sam submits willingly to any punishment Janet Fraiser deems appropriate when breaking this rule._

_* Should Samantha break her assigned position during corporal punishment she will receive three additional strokes with a cane on her bare buttocks or her breasts for every transgression._

_* As a sign of her submission to her Top, Samantha will not wear shoes in the house and she will not sit on the couch in the living room without prior permission. Sam submits willingly to any punishment Janet Fraiser deems appropriate when breaking this rule. It is likely that Sam will not be allowed to use her motorcycle for a weekend or two to redeem herself._

_* As a sign of her submission to her Top Janet Fraiser, Samantha will wait for Janet to join her at the table and take the first bite before eating herself, even if that means she has to wait until her Top joins her at the table, regardless if in public or at home. It is likely that Sam will be made to either take her meals from the Tops hands while kneeling on the floor next to her, when they are alone._

_* Sam will not masturbate or have an orgasm without prior permission. Sam submits willingly to any punishment Janet Fraiser deems appropriate when breaking this rule. It is likely that Sam will be made to wear a chastity belt until she has atoned for her transgression or will be not be allowed to share her Tops bed._

_* Sam will wear, clamps, plugs, vibrators and other sexual stimulants or disciplinary devices, Janet wants her to wear, whenever Top Janet wants her to for as long as Janet Fraiser wants. Sam will ask to be punished should she remove any of those devices without Doctor Fraiser’s permission._

_* Considering Bottom Sam’s past and ongoing history with the Goa’uld and their methods of torture. Restraints will only be used on her if deemed necessary by her Top and with her consent. Sam is allowed to discuss the topic but will accept punishment if the discussion turns into arguing._

_* Sam is encouraged to use her safeword should a punishment be too hard to take. Sam’s physical and emotional and psychological well-being are Janet’s foremost concerns._

_* Top Janet is free to switch roles any time she wants, and Samantha will do her best to then fulfill her Top’s expectations, and play the Top they both know she can be if circumstances demand it._

_* Sam agrees to submit to daily maintenance spankings at Janet’s discretion for the next two weeks to get her used to the new regime. After those 14 days the question of further maintenance spankings can be renegotiated._

 

Sam was surprised that it had taken her almost 90 minutes to write down those three handwritten pages when she looked at the digital clock after having reread her entry to make sure that she had not left anything out. She knew it was almost time for another session in the corner, but there was something she needed to do first. Janet had told her to stick to the facts, but writing down those rules had brought back why she had wanted to change the rules in the first place and risked losing Janet as her Top. So, she started writing again:

 

_Addendum:_

_I still remember what Janet told me shortly before she made me bent over her knees for the first time for a paddling._

_She said, “I like being in charge in the bedroom though I don’t like relationships founded on a total power exchange. That’s one of the main reasons why my marriage didn’t work. He wanted to be a full time bottom and I couldn’t do it. It’s not who I am.”_

_I hesitated a long time before bringing my tentative ideas to Janet but the need to feel owned and loved grew stronger, but also the conviction that as much as I needed to show my devotion to Janet on a daily basis as much I need the freedom to do my work as independently as possible. I’m lucky to have commanding officers who are wise enough to just let me do what needs to be done instead of thinking that they do know better just because of their pay grade. And of course I started by screwing it up, by not following my own rules. I’m glad that Janet agreed to give us a fresh start. I know it’s sentimental, but it needs to be said. I fell in love with Janet Fraiser during the incident with the Broca Divide, and since then my love for her has only grown._

_I think of her all the time even when I lose track of time working. My first thought in the morning is for her, and my last thought in the evening before I fall asleep. I can’t even imagine life without her, not for a day, and every time SG-1 is sent to more than a quick survey mission and we have to camp off-world it’s as if I have to leave the better part of myself on Earth._

_Since the first time I felt Janet’s paddle on my backside and I know that she reprociates my feelings I feel as if I were two feet taller and can do anything I set my mind to do. Janet has become my strength, she owns my heart and my soul and commands my body even if she never again gave me an order._

~*~

Sam put the pen down stood up, stretched and walked over to the corner where she knelt down for her second 20 minutes session. It was 11h19.

At 11h45 her cell phone rang. Since her corner time was up anyway she instinctively snapped it open. The SMS she called up told her in Janet’s name to lie down on the bed and masturbate. Sam was pleasantly surprised and did as ordered, In the midst of kneading her firm breasts, her brain kicked in.

She remembered that she was not allowed to use any technical devices except for the base or Cassie calling her on the landline. Sam jumped up and immediately started to berate herself, instead of obeying her Top, she had followed her own instincts and desires. She paced the length of the room. Sam felt the strong urge to call Janet and confess to her disobedience, but her failure to obey a simple order could under no circumstances be seen as an emergency, her transgression might feel major to her, but it was not an emergency. And that was the only occasion she was allowed to use the phone. The sound of the telephone ringing jostled Sam out of her musings. The extension number told her that the call came from General Hammond’s office.

She answered it, “Carter,”

“Hi, my Sam, do you have something to tell me?”

“Yes, Janet, a few minutes ago I answered my cell phone and did what the SMS ordered me to do, then I remembered that I should not have even touched the phone. I’m sorry that I trusted my instincts more than my duty to you. Please punish me.”

“Sam, did you bring yourself to completion?”

“No, Janet, I was not even properly aroused yet. What will be my punishment?”

“All in good time, Sam, I’m on my way to buy us some lunch. Get back to your work and stay in the bedroom. And don’t worry I will not forget about your punishment, my Sam, I love you,”

“I love you, too, Janet.” Sam hung up and returned to the bedroom and the seat in front of the vanity, All she had to do was to copy the text she had already written on a fresh page, but after two attempts with stupid typos, she stopped herself and returned to the corner. As always she felt vulnerable and exposed but the position still kept her from fretting too much about her failure to obey. To her own surprise a strong sense of peace and acceptance began to pervade her after a few minutes. She lost track of time and nearly jumped to her feet when she heard the door behind her open and close.

Janet studied Sam’s perfectly sculpted body and the no longer quite as purple marks from the cane. Sam all in all seemed to be relaxed, to Janet she was incredibly beautiful. She stepped close enough to her to press her clothed body against Sam’s bare skin, bent down and kissed her on the crown of her head.

“Are you alright, my love?” she asked.

Sam did not answer in words. Instead she turned her torso to the side, closed her arms around Janet’s waist. And snuggled against her as best as she could.

Janet stroked Sam’s short hair and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

“I’m so sorry, Janet. I disappointed you, on the first day of proving myself. I disobeyed and disappointed the one person who ever counted for me. The only one I need to be proud of me.”

“It’s alright, my love. I’m not disappointed, I expected your instincts to win this time. I know you feel guilty and are upset that you did not live up to your own high expectations. I want you to learn that it’s alright not to be perfect. You’re human, you are allowed to make mistakes.”

Sam held on tighter.

“You’re allowed to show weakness with me. I love you, Sammy. But showing weakness does not make you weak.”

Sam started to cry, quiet tears that spoke of deep emotional pain.

Janet held her and waited for the outburst to pass. “It’s alright to make mistakes, Sam as long as you are ready to face the consequences of your actions.” 

“What will be my punishment for disobedience and for masturbating without permission?” 

“You will only be punished for disobedience. After all the SMS ordered you to masturbate you just should never have used the cell phone and got the order.” 

“Your punishment will be in two parts; Three strokes with the cane on the palms of your hands and you will wear a butt plug for the rest of the day. Go, and bring me the bamboo cane, a butt plug size 4 and some lube, airman.” Sam returned from the walk-in-closet, knelt in front of her smaller partner and Top and offered her the leather covered bamboo cane, a tube of lubricant and a black butt plug. Janet took her offerings. Sam bent forward and kissed the tip of Janet’s regulation heels.

“Bend over the footrest of the bed. We’ll start with the plug, airman.” 

Sam obeyed and Janet caressed her welted backside and retraced the cane marks. Sam relaxed into the touch.

“Thank you, Ma’am.”

“You’re welcome, airman.”

The first time Janet had penetrated her sphincter Sam had flinched, now, four years later she loved being taken anally. She had to forcibly remind herself that this moment was not about her enjoyment but about Janet’s ownership.

Janet entered her with one finger and gave her the time to adjust. Sam relaxed even more when the finger started to move in and out, but without ever slipping out completely. Janet began to rotate the digit and Sam escaped a languorous moan. It felt so good being lovingly handled.

Janet quickly replaced her finger with the butt plug. It was a small one, less than the circumference of two of Janet’s fingers and would require a conscious effort on her part to keep it in, but she deserved that for her disobedience.

Janet passed through the walk-in-closet and ordered Sam to support herself on her arms. Janet fastened a leather belt around Sam’s waist. A second strap was hanging down from it, and Janet threaded its end through the ring that ensured that the butt plug would not go deeper than it should. Then she pulled it up to Sam’s waist where she fixed it to the buckle holding the belt closed, creating a tightly fitting crotch harness. 

“Get up, stretch and kneel to the right side of the bed. Stretch out your right hand with the palm up and close your eyes, that will make it easier.” The cane sang as it sliced through the air, The pain was incredible when it hit, Sam was close to pulling her hand back and jumping up, but she stayed still she did not want to feel the cane on her backside again or worse on her breasts for having broken position.

It felt as if her skin had been split open. Despite herself tears spilled out of her closed eyes at the second stroke. Another line of fiery pain burned itself in her palm and Janet ordered her to offer up her other hand. Sam obeyed reluctantly, she had not been prepared for the intensity of the pain. The cane landed on the floor. Janet took her in her arms and whispered, “It’s over, airman. You did well, I’m proud of you, my love.”

Sam wanted to finish the punishment ritual in style and thank Janet by kissing the cane and her hands and her shoes, but being held felt so much better. So, she embraced Janet and said softly. “Thank you for punishing me, Ma’am. I love you, Janet.”

“I love you, too, my Sam.” Janet led Sam to the bath room where she held her hands under cold water for five minutes to reduce the swelling. They went down to the kitchen with Sam only clad in a robe, and ate the Cesar’s salad Janet had brought.

Before Janet returned to the base, Sam asked, “How did you know that closing the eyes would make it easier to take?”

“One of the benefits of having attended a Catholic school. One tends to learn and experience things that are not part of the usual curriculum. Cassie’s drama group ends at five, she will be here half an hour later. She probably will be hungry and thirsty. We have cookies in the pantry and soda in the fridge. Spend some time together before I return from work.

“and now better write down that copy of the rules before your hands swell up too much to hold the pen.”

“Yes, Ma’am, thank you, Ma’am.”

By time Sam had copied her first entry. The three marks on the palms of her hands had swollen up into one big welt, the skin had of course not been broken, Janet was too good as a disciplinarian and too conscientious as a doctor to let that happen. She dressed in faded Jeans and a sweatshirt and entered the garage to clean her Indian. Janet had been right, her work area with the tools was a mess and it would take her longer than an afternoon to clean everything up. She sighed and went to work, berating herself that she apparently had neglected her bike for far too long.

Sam came down the stairs from another session kneeling in the corner of the bedroom when Cassie returned from school. She was bubbling over with news about getting the lead in this year’s school play and having volunteered Sam to do the stage lights and Janet to give first aid lessons to the stage helpers and understudies. Cassie was so exited that Sam at first did not have the heart to tell her that she first would have to brush up on her knowledge about High school stage technology.

“Oh, Cass, I don’t know if that’s such a good idea.”

“But Sam, you said that you did all the technical stuff while you were at high school.

“I was thirteen/fourteen then. A lot of things have changed since then.”

“I know, you can do it, Sam. There is nothing you can’t do. I’ll give you a tour tomorrow and the rest should be a piece of cake.”

“Your Mom wants me to finish cleaning up the garage tomorrow.” 

“We can go after you’re done.”

“Yes, Cassie, that sounds like a plan. We’ll have a look tomorrow.”

“Promise, Sam?”

“I promise, Cass.”

When Janet returned from the base, Sam and Cassie were in the living room, watching the news. Cassie was stretched out on the couch and Sam was sitting on the floor with her back leaning against the couch, just as their new rules demanded. Janet ordered Egyptian food from a restaurant that even was up to fulfill Daniel’s high Standards. It arrived forty minutes later, they ate together. Both Sam and Janet were surprised that Cassie wanted to do her homework instead of going out with her friends as she usually did on Friday evenings. So, Janet asked her daughter,

“Is anything wrong, Cassie?”

“No, Mom, I just got the lead in the new play. We will celebrate tomorrow at Carrie’s house. Her parents have tickets for the opera. Can I take your car?”

“Of course, Cass.”

~*~

As soon as Cassie had retired to her room Sam went over to the garage and worked for three hours at Janet’s urging. Back in their bedroom, Sam quickly undressed and bent down to put the collar back on. ”It’s alright, Sam you have worn that long enough, and the butt plug as well. Let me help you to remove it.”

When they returned from the bathroom Janet asked, “How do you feel, my Sam?”

“I’m fine, Ma’am. I know I deserve more punishment, but would you please make me yours.”

“Just finish cleaning up the garage tomorrow and stay home on Monday, and all will be forgiven. I love you, and I love that you are mine. ”

”Yours and only yours. Please, make love to me, Janet, take me.”

Usually after a punishment Sam’s choice of words meant that she needed to be taken vaginally and anally, today probably more than normally since she had been anally stimulated the whole afternoon by the butt plug, but Janet had other things in mind than to indulge her lover just yet.

“All in good time, my Sam. Yes, you are mine, but that’s not a one-way-street. I’m also yours. I read your addendum to the rules. You don’t have to fear that I will run scared because you show too much submission. Being your Top, gives me a thrill I never felt before. It’s true that I separated from my husband because I had stopped loving him, and only giving him orders was not enough, but I never loved him like I love you. .I will never willingly give you up. I love you with an all encompassing passion, and I fully intend to take you, but you will first bring me to orgasm with your tongue and fingers. And then I will allow you to ride one of our cocks to completion. Would you like that, Sam?”

“You know I would, Janet, thank you.”

Janet quickly undressed, laid on the bed and directed Sam to stretch out between her legs. She felt the wetness between her thighs increase when Sam’s hair tickled her. Then Sam began to lick her in earnest and Janet squirmed under the delicious torture, she did not want to end.

Sam licked her as if her life depended on it and as if Janet’s juices were the best thing in the world which incidentally to Sam they were. 

“Go slowly, my love, take your time. This is not a race. We have all night.”

Sam looked up and said, “I love you, my Janet, you taste so good. I don’t want to ever stop tasting you. You’re so perfect, so bright.”

“I love you, sweetie. Enter me. Make me come.”

Sam did not need to be ordered twice. Sam thrust her tongue as deeply inside of Janet’s core as she could. She wriggled the tip of the tongue, but was careful where to touch her inner walls. Sam stretched out her hands and caressed the underside of Janet’s breasts. Her tongue found Janet’s G-spot and her nose pressed against Janet’s clit. The double contact brought Sam quickly close to the edge of an orgasm. . Her tongue found the spot and her nose pressed against Janet’s engorged clit. The doubled sensation brought Janet quickly over the edge, but Sam seemed not to be satisfied with giving her only one orgasm. Sam continued with her ministrations. Her tongue was massaged by Janet’s contracting inner walls, creating wave after wave of ecstasy, making her hips buck and cry out Sam’s name. The scent of Sam’s arousal wafted up to Janet’s nose. Sam let Janet calm down.

“Look at me, my Sam.” Sam obeyed, tears were clinging in the corner of her eyes. Janet sat up, bent forward and kissed the tears from Sam’s eyes, as she often did at the end of a punishment session.

“I love you, Samantha Carter. You are beautiful and brilliant, brave and strong, and you are mine,” Janet said after she had made visual contact with Sam.

“All yours, just as it should be.” Sam agreed with a dreamy expression in her voice and licked Janet’s thighs dry, making her squirm again. “It’s your turn, my Sam. Be a dear and hand me the harness in the night stand and the skin coloured feel-doe, and two clothes pins.” Sam slid out of the bed and removed the items Janet had mentioned from the one drawer of their night stand. She had years of practice in putting the custom-made harness on Janet, regardless of the position in which the other woman was. The feel-doe was soon bobbing slightly between Janet’s thighs. Sam was eager to feel the silicone shaft inside of her, but Janet stopped her from climbing on.

“Take your time, Sam, you know what the clothes pins are for.” 

“Please, Janet do I have to?” Sam whined.

“Yes, you do, and it’s not up to discussion, Samantha, your nipples are already nice and hard as they aught to be, put them on.”

Sam sighed, but obeyed. The initial pain was quickly replaced by a dull ache, and Sam was suddenly relieved that Janet had not ordered her to fetch a pair of clamps from their parapharnelia chest in the walk-in-closet. The feelings the clothes pins created were minor in comparison to alligator or other metal clamps. She made visual contact with Janet and smiled at her.

Janet’s answering smile was all she needed to ignore her discomfort and the needy throbbing between her legs.

“Bent down, Sam, I need to kiss you.”

Sam stretched out on the mattress on Janet’s left side and craned her neck to get to a better angle. Janet turned her own head to come closer to Sam; their lips met. Sam’s nipples adorned with the simple wooden clothes pins, pressed against Janet’s side, and that touch alone sent a new wave of desire through her whole body. 

Their tongues met in a familiar dance in which Janet let Sam lead. Sam pulled a tube of lubricant from the nightstand without breaking the kiss. She did not need the additional lubrication, there was plenty of wetness between her thighs, but that was not why she wanted the lube. Janet had never made her wear a butt plug for this long though she had had thicker and longer ones, still she sort of missed the one Janet had removed earlier.

When they had to break the kiss to breathe, Janet’s brown eyes drew Sam in almost magically. “I love you, Janet, please let me ride your cock.”

“Climb up, sweetie, put your hands behind your back, you will not need them,” Janet ordered softly.

Sam slid to the side, until she was lying on her front at the outer edge of the bed. She got on her hands and knees and stretched like a jungle cat waking up from a nap. Moving over to straddle Janet she coated two of her fingers with the lube after having spread her juices from her centre over her perineum to her ass. She kept her gaze firmly anchored on Janet’s brown orbs.

“Oh, Sam are you sure about that? Won’t the feel-doe be too much for you, after wearing the butt plug for the better part of the day?”

“No, Janet, It’s just what I need, more than vaginal sex.”

“One does not necessarily exclude the other, my Sam. Now, climb up. Take my cock deep inside of you, let me fill you.” 

“Thank you, Janet.” Sam entered herself with her index finger and rotated it as best as she could to widen her opening. She quickly could add a second finger which enabled her to take the tip of the silicone cock easily. She moaned while she lowered herself on Janet.

“Hands on your back, my Sam. Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, Janet, better than fine. It feels so good being filled like that. The only thing that would make it more perfect would be to feel your tongue on my clit right now.”

“That would be a bit difficult, my love, but your centre is still mine to play with, all mine.”

“Yes yours, my Janet, all yours”.

Janet stretched her right hand up to play with Sam’s nipples. She tugged on the clothes pins but made sure not to dislodge them accidentally. Sam arched her back to press her torso against Janet’s hand and moaned loudly. Janet’s left hand reached for Sam’s core and began to play with her unhooded clitoris. Her index finger parted Sam’s outer labia.

“Sam groaned and moaned, “Oh, yes, Jan, please, that’s so good, go deeper, make me come, please, I’m yours. Please, Janet.” 

“Come for me, Sam.” Give me your climax, Sammy.”

“Janet, oh yes, Janet.” Sam shouted, almost overwhelmed by the triple sensation of the cock filling her colon, Janet’s hand on her breasts and in her center. Her shout had been loud enough to echo through the whole house and Sam was grateful that she had soundproofed their bedroom in the first year of being Janet’s with Jack and Daniel’s help.

Sam pushed herself from the silicone shaft. She opened the buckles of the harness and removed the leather contraption, then she pushed herself down and settled between Janet’s thighs.

“Gods, I love you, Janet Fraiser.”

“And I love you, Samantha Carter. Now, make me come, again.”

Sam did not need any further inticement. She started to lap up Janet’s ample juices.

“You taste so good, my Janet.”

“Go inside, Sam. I want to feel your fingers inside of me. Make me come like only you can. Take me, Sam. Yes, that’s it. Lick me harder, touch my clit. That’s exactly what I need. Oh, Sam, Gods, my Sam, my Sammy.” Janet exploded in a violent, prolonged climax.

When Janet had calmed down, she sent Sam to the bathroom to freshen up and was already half asleep when Sam came back.

~*~

Chapter 3: Transgression and Atonement III

The next morning Sam opened her eyes to the first rays of daylight coming in through the window. She held Janet protectively in her arms and had a smile on her face and winced when she experimentally wriggled her fingers. They and the palms of her hands were swollen from the cane, as she had expected they would be, since the skin of her fingers and the palms of her hand were so much more sensitive than her buttocks. She flexed her gluteus maximus and her smile got wider when she only felt a slight twinge from the caning two nights ago. Janet stirred slightly in her arms, not yet awake. The fact that unlike the day before she had woken up before her lover, was proof to her that she was no longer ruled by her anxiety to lose her beloved to her needs as a bottom.

Janet reached back and squeezed Sam’s left butt cheek, thus proving that she was in the process of waking up.

“Good morning, my Sam. Did you sleep well?”

“You were with me, my Janet, how could I not sleep well? I know you will always keep me safe.”

“Sweet talker, but even your golden tongue will not get you out of the maintenance spanking you so amply deserve this morning, but before we get to that I want you to go for your run, You skipped the last two days, and I don’t want you to fall behind on your conditioning regime.

“Oh, Sam, don’t look at me as if I’m about to take your toys away. I know that you love your morning runs, with nothing to distract you from your thoughts but a few other joggers and some people walking their dogs. Now, scoot, I expect you to be back in 45 minutes top.”

Two minutes later Sam left the house dressed in sweats and a hoodie and running shoes. She took the longer route that would take her at least an hour to run, knowing well that Janet would punish her for being late. Five minutes into her run, at a fork that also was the last chance to take the shorter route, she used her cell to call home and let Janet know that she would be late. She did not want to feel the cane on her backside this soon again.

58 minutes later beating her former best time by almost five minutes, Sam returned to the house, sweaty and exhausted, but proud. Sam’s elation at having beaten her own best time, was crushed the moment she saw the stern expression on Janet’s face.

”Airman Carter, you are accused of having been deliberately late without a good reason. How do you plead?”

“Guilty, Ma’am. Please, punish me according to our new rules.”

“I will, Samantha. And I will not hold it against you, that you called me some time after you had decided to take the longer route, or I would be forced to use the cane on you, again, but still, your last punishment for having been late was only two days ago, so, you’re being 16 minutes late counts as a repeat offence and the number of strokes will be doubled.

“You will receive 32 lashes with the riding crop on the back of your thighs. Do you submit to this punishment? Not that you have much of a choice.”

“Ma’am, yes, Ma’am.”

Janet smiled at the softness in Sam’s voice despite the military form of her reply.

“Go and take a shower, airman, and then wait for me on your knees in the bedroom, you know which position to take. You can skip the enema and the vaginal douche. Janet took her time coming upstairs. Sam breathed an inaudible sigh of relief when she heard the door open and close. She heard Janet sit down on the chair of the vanity, instead of stepping close and touching her as she usually did.

“We will forego the inspection and the report this time, airman Carter. Get up and bend over the footrest of the bed and hold onto your elbows behind your back. I want you to count.”

“Yes, Ma’am, thank you, Ma’am.“

Janet spread her strokes from the apex of Sam’s thighs to the area slightly above the hollow of her knees. Sam was surprised when Janet’s strokes with the riding crop hit her right and left side simultaneously. Janet usually focused one half of the strokes on one side and the other half on the other side. Sam had to force herself not to flinch with every stroke. Just like Janet had made sure that she would feel the caning for a few days, Sam knew that she would also feel the crop marks until at least the next day, and that she deserved the harsh treatment, for having unconsciously tried to bait her Top.

“Four, thank you, Ma’am.”

Focused as she was on not losing count, she almost missed Janet’s reassuring and admonishing words, “Testing my resolve to enforce the rules we just renewed, was not a good idea, Major Carter, I could see this as an attempt of trying to top from the bottom.”

“Five, thank you, Ma’am.”

“I also know and appreciate that you did a very good job running that circuit in less than an hour, I’m impressed.”

“Six, thank you, Ma’am.”

“but you had no need to go the longer route, the shorter path would have been sufficient for the purpose of keeping you fit.”

“Seven, Thank you, Ma’am.”

“I want you to be more careful in the future, think before you follow your instincts, as tempting or difficult as that may be.”

“Eight, thank you, Ma’am.”

Janet had started at the apex of Sam’s thighs and worked her way down. The closer she got to the hollow of Sam’s knees, the harder it was for the blonde to hold her position.

With stroke sixteen Sam’s leg muscles clenched and she had a hard time not to kick out. She also became aware that tears were stinging in the corner of her eyes. “sixteen, thank you, Ma’am.”

“I don’t like having to punish you, Sam, not for something that could have been as easily avoided as this being deliberately late. That was as low as I will go. I don’t want to create the same welts on the back of your knees as you have on the palm of your hands.”

“Seventeen, thank you, Ma’am.”

As promised that stroke was slightly higher then the last it hit the same spot as number fifteen had. Sam flinched and moaned but dutifully continued to count, by then her tears were flowing freely. Had they been on the base for an official punishment, Sam never would have allowed herself to show her pain, but with Janet she felt safe. 

“I don’t like having to punish you, Sam, but you really deserved that punishment, I hope you understand that I did not have a choice.”

“Yes, Ma’am, I deserve the punishment. I’m sorry that my selfishness forces you to punish me. Thank you, ma’am.” 

“Twenty-two, thank you, Ma’am,”

Sam took a deep breath. She needed to relax her tense muscles if she wanted to take the last ten strokes without breaking position.

“Twenty-five, thank you, Ma’am.”

“You’re doing fine, airman, only seven more to go.”

“Thirty, thank you, Ma’am.”

Sam allowed herself a moment to take stock of herself before the next to last stroke hit. It was not the harshest punishment she had ever had on that part of her body, and she deserved every single stroke and more. 

“Thirty-one, thank you, Ma’am.”

Her nipples were only slightly pebbled and her center barely moist. 

“Thirty-two, thank you, Ma’am.”

“Very well, Samantha. Airman, you are forgiven for having been late as a repeat offense. You may now move to thank me properly, and remove your wrist and ankle cuffs and the collar. Then we’ll go down for breakfast.”

Sam released her elbows and pressed herself up on her arms. She stretched to her full height, got down on her knees, with her hands behind her back and said. “Ma’am, thank you, Ma’am. I love you, Janet,” she meant every single word.

“I love you as well, Sam. Now, get dressed and put the riding crop where it belongs. I’m hungry and I need some more coffee.”

Sam hurried to slip on some underwear, a pair of jeans, and a t-shirt, before they went down to the kitchen, they passed by Cassie’s room to wake the girl or rather young woman up for breakfast.

Cassie’s eyes were open when Sam and Janet entered after knocking, but she was still sleepy and still lying in bed. 

“Time to get up, kiddo, breakfast is waiting,” Sam said.

“I’ll join you later, Sam, I’m not hungry. Yes, mom, I know breakfast is the most important meal of the day, but that does not mean that I have to eat at the crack of dawn on a weekend,” Cassie answered.

“Dawn was hours ago, Cass.”

“Not in my book, Sam, it wasn’t.” 

“Have it your way, kiddo, but don’t whine when there’s no hot coffee left by the time you get down to the kitchen.”

“Yes Sir, Major Carter, Sir.” Cassie mock saluted without even trying to get up. Sam laughed in answer she loved the easy banter with their daughter, knowing that it was not a sign of disrespect.

It was so much better than the morose, rebellious teen with a chip on her shoulder the size of Cheyenne Mountain she had turned into in the weeks before her sixteenth birthday and the whole unpleasant episode with Nirrti. It was a sign that Cassie once again felt good in her skin.”

~*~

Sam and Janet proceeded to the kitchen, Janet was making pancakes and Sam tried not to squirm too much on the hardwood chair. Just as usual she had not been aroused during the punishment with the riding crop. She felt that it would not be right to let herself lose control that way, that she did not deserve to enjoy even a small part of a punishment, but now that she had been forgiven, the aftermath made itself felt.

The crop marks created a burning sensation, not half as painful or unpleasant as the caning had been but she still knew that she would and should feel it for at least the rest of the day. The burning sent heat waves to her center, and Janet did not make it easier for her to stay calm.

Frying two pancakes at a time, she took one for herself when she deposited one in front of Sam, and she sneaked her hands down Sam’s shirt, pushed her sports bra aside and played with Sam’s nipples and breasts. Sam’s eyes closed in silent enjoyment. Sam escaped a moan as Janet handled her orbs with practiced ease. Then the touch was suddenly gone, Sam looked around in confusion and found Janet taking her first bite at the other end of the table.

“Did you like that, my Sam? Eat before it turns cold.”

Sam smiled sheepishly and did as ordered. She longed to rub her straining nipples more than she needed to eat, but she remembered their new rules about masturbating and didn’t say anything.

Janet got up again to prepare the next batch of pancakes, and before Sam knew how the teasing hand was back. She felt wetness pooling between her legs, closed her eyes again and let her head sink against Janet’s front, and between her sadly fabric covered breasts.

“So, tell me, Major Carter, does your CO know that his tough second in command is a pleasure hound at heart?” Janet asked teasingly, but Sam’s answer was serious.

“Colonel O’Neill does not care as long as I don’t attempt to hunt Daniel. And there is very little General Hammond does not know about me. In fact I know that there’s only one person in the universe who knows me better than he does, one Major Janet Fraiser, M.D.” 

“Oh, really does she?”

“Yes, she does, she knows me better than I know myself. Just to be with her is bliss.”

“You, my Sam, are awfully sappy this morning. I better take the maple syrup away or you’ll get a sugar rush.”

Sam answered with a pretty but ineffectual pout when Janet really reached for the syrup dispenser, that changed into a bright smile when with the next pancake and nipple teasing session, a can of honey appeared in its place. 

They finished breakfast and returned to the bedroom where Sam stripped immediately after having closed the door. The sound of running water in the bathroom had told them that Cassie was finally getting ready to start the weekend.

Janet saw the wetness between Sam’s thighs and her proudly erect nipples.

“Poor, Sammy, you are in quite a state, aren’t you? Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Your merciless teasing put me in this state, Janet, and yes, there is something you can do. Please, let me make love to you, before we proceed to the maintenance spanking. I just want the permission to taste you, Ma’am, please.”

“I only teased you a little bit, Samantha. But I think I could let myself be pleasured for a while,” Janet answered.

“May I please undress you, Ma’am?” 

“Yes, Sam you may, but only from the waist down.”

Sam knelt in front of her smaller lover and started to unbutton Janet’s jeans. She pushed them down to Janet’s knees, bent lower and opened the laces of Janet’s sneakers with her teeth, tugging firmly until the bow opened. She gently and carefully removed first the shoes and then the white cotton socks, the jeans and the cream colored panties, all the while telling Janet how beautiful she was with her slightly tanned skin, and how much she loved her. 

Sam also asked Janet if she wanted to stretch out on the bed to be more comfortable while she served her. 

“Yes, Sam that sounds like a good idea.” 

Sam positioned Janet’s legs in a way that allowed her to lie between them and curl comfortably on the rest of the bed. Sam started to lick Janet’s moist nether region. Her efforts were soon rewarded by Janet’s fingers curling in her hair, pulling her closer and more juices to lap up like a hungry puppy.

She used her four years of expertise in bringing her beloved to orgasm to her advantage. Janet’s fingers clenched, she moaned and whispered Sam’s name before coming, then she shouted. But Janet’s body was not the only one reacting to Sam’s ministrations.

Sam’ arousal was vamped up a few notches, her clit was throbbing and her inner muscles clenched around nothing. She was tethering on the edge and she knew it. It took all of her willpower to ward off her release for the moment. All she knew was that she wanted to keep tasting Janet, more than anything else, more than her own release, but as soon as Janet had calmed down, she pushed Sam off in the reversal of the move she had used to pull her closer earlier. 

“That’s enough for now, my Sam. You still have work to do in the garage and then there is the small business of your maintenance spanking to attend to.”

“Please, Ma’am, let me continue to please you, that’s so much more important to me than that stupid garage.” 

“Are you arguing with me, airman?”

“No, Ma’am, I wouldn’t. I’m ready to take the maintenance spanking now, if this is what you want.”

“It’s what I want, Sam. I want you to go and kneel in your corner while I get dressed.”

~*~

Sam sighed but obeyed immediately. Janet retrieved her panties, Jeans and socks and went down to the kitchen to get them something to drink where she found Cassie brewing herself some fresh coffee.

For the next few minutes they talked about the Teen’s plans for the rest of the weekend, including the planned trip to the school to show Sam the cubicle with the lightning and other equipment. Janet returned to the bedroom with two tall glasses of iced tea. Sam didn’t move when she heard the door. Janet put the glasses down on the nightstand, stepped directly behind Sam, guided her hands and arms to her sides, stroked her hair and kissed her on the forehead. 

“How do you feel, my Sam? Are you still ready to come for me?”

“Yes, Ma’am, but I’d rather wait until after the maintenance spanking, if you still deem me worthy to come then.”

“A very carefully worded answer, airman Carter. Why do I smell a rat? Do you have anything to confess?”

“Yes, Ma’am, I broke position to take a three minutes call from the base.”

“I think we can overlook that small transgression for now. Is anything wrong? Do you have to go in?”

“No, it was just Felger, complaining that my naqadah-test takes up too much band width on the science department mainframe. My equations came to a different result. I convinced him to go over his data again. He will call back as soon as he is ready to admit that I’m right.

“There was one upside to his call it effectively cooled down my arousal to a manageable level, otherwise I would have been tempted to take matters into my own hands.”

“That sounds as if you are ready for your maintenance spanking.”

“Ma’am, yes, Ma’am. Please, spank me.”

“I will, Sammy. But before you go over my knees I want you to fetch the wooden paddle from the walk-in-closet. We’ll start with a warm-up spanking by my bare hand.”

Sam obeyed quickly but took the time to put her collar back on before she knelt in front of her lover and offered her the highly polished wooden paddle, there was wetness glistening between her thighs but only a bit. It was the same kind of paddle Janet had used on her the first time, right after the incident in the bunker and when Cassie had come to live with Janet. Sam had not felt it in months, they now only used it for play sessions, but if memory served, and hers always did, depending on the intent it could pack quite a punch.

“Get over my lap and relax, you don’t need to count. I intent to take my time. And don’t forget, you are not allowed to come without my permission.”

Sam did as ordered. She came to her feet and made sure that the weight of her torso rested on the mattress and not on Janet. Janet began the maintenance session with a gentle massage of the back of Sam’s thighs fully aware that even that gentle treatment would reawaken the pain from her earlier punishment, but Sam did not flinch or sigh, her leg muscles just twitched involuntarily.

Janet told her that she had taken her punishment well and how beautiful the red marks from the riding crop looked on Sam’s pale skin, that it only enhanced her natural beauty. Sam relaxed again.

“So beautiful and brilliant and all mine,” Janet said and stopped her ministrations “it’s time to warm up those perfectly formed buttocks. Are you ready, Sammy?”

“Yes, Janet, I’m ready.”

Janet started to spank Sam’s left and right butt cheek alternately. It was hardly more than a love tap, but at a strength and rhythm of which Sam knew Janet would be able to keep up for a long time, long enough to make her buttocks burn and hurt, even without the paddle.

Every twenty smacks Janet paused the spanking to resume the gentle, sensual massage. She also paid great attention to Sam’s back and her flanks, up to the underside of her breasts. That, more than the systematic heating and reddening of her firm globes by the smacks, made Sam squirm in Janet’s grasp. During the third of these breaks, Janet said, “What a delicious, breath-taking, enticing shade of red, my Sam, so beautiful and quivering. Don’t you agree that it’s time to switch to the paddle, my Sam?”

Sam knew that it had been a rhetorical question, but she still answered it by bringing her arms behind her back and cross her right wrist over her left. For a moment Janet suspected that she would try to protect herself from the smacks to come, but she did not move a muscle when the paddle swished down for the first time, and hit both buttocks simultaneously, Sam kept her hands where they were, just above her waistline.

She just moaned and spread her legs as far as she could without breaking position. To distract herself from her raging arousal, Sam silently counted the number of strokes with which Janet was systematically peppering her backside. It was not as efficient and distracting as she had hoped it would.

Her nipples and her clitoris were throbbing, her heart was beating faster than when she and SG-1 were running from a Jaffa patrol intent on capturing the Tau’ri and delivering them to their God or Gods. 

So, Sam did the only thing she could think of. She begged, “I’m so close, my Jan, so close, so hot for you, please let me come. I’m burning with need, please, I love you.”

“You beg beautifully and you timed your begging very well. Forty smacks with the paddle are more than enough, but I’m in the mood to test your resolve and obedience some more. I’ll give you five more in thirty second intervals, after that you’re allowed to come as long and as hard as you can. Do you understand, Sam?” 

“Yes, Janet, I understand, five more strokes with the paddle. Thank you for your generosity, Ma’am.” Her voice was more than half an octave higher than usual and Sam blushed to the tip of her ears. 

She turned her head but her position made it impossible to establish visual contact with Janet’s eyes, she could only look at Janet’s t-shirt clad back. Janet raised her arm with the paddle Sam heard it wisp through the air, expecting a particularly hard smack, she was surprised when it didn’t come. Janet must have stopped the rapid descent of the paddle and moments later the flat surface of the wooden plank was pressed on her left butt cheek. Janet repeated the same procedure four more times, but the last stroke of the five landed on the right instead of on her left buttock and Janet ordered, “Come for me, Sammy, enjoy!” 

Sam cried out Janet’s name repeatedly, once again extremely grateful for the sound proofing of the room.

Janet let the paddle fall to the floor but Sam did not hear it. She was still gripped in her throes of passion, riding out her orgasm. Sam kept her arms behind her back even when she felt that Janet let herself sink backwards to stretch out on their mattress. Her right hand was resting on Sam’s shoulder, her left kept stroking Sam’s bright red buttocks which quivered enticingly. Janet knew she should send Sam to the garage to finish her clean-up job, but more than that she longed to feel Sam’s strong arms holding her.

“Come up here and lie next to me, my Sam, you earned it, hold me.”

Sam didn’t need a second invitation, she moved faster than even Janet would have thought possible. She pulled Janet’s t-shirt and jeans-clad form in her arms, all the while studiously avoiding to put too much weight on her chastened behind and thighs.

“I love you, Doctor Fraiser, you are so good to me.”

“I love you just as much, my Sam, you know when you’re so sappy it could just give me a superiority complex.”

“Not, sappy, Jan, I’m just telling the truth.”

“You’re such a charmer, Major Carter. And flattery will get you almost everything.”

Sam snuggled even closer. She smiled at Janet, and only then became aware that her face was wet from tears.

“Are you alright, Sam?” real worry permeated Janet’s voice.

“I’m fine, Janet, better than fine, just let me hold you for a few minutes and then I’ll take a shower and go down to the garage.”

“Take your time, Sam, you know how much I love being held by you.”

“Now, who is being sappy?” Sam asked teasingly and let her fingers glide under the fabric of Janet’s shirt. She caressed her sides and her flat stomach and stretched her neck to reach Janet’s throat and kiss her.

~*~

Epilogue:

Short fifteen minutes later Sam’s post orgasmic cuddling was cut short by a knock on the door. Janet pulled the comforter over Sam’s naked body and told Cassie to come in.

“Mom, Sam, I’m off to the Mall shopping with Carrie for tonight, it looks as if the party will get a bit bigger than initially expected. The two of you look very cozy and comfortable. I’ll be back by three o’clock at the latest, then Sam and I will go to the school to check out the tech equipment.”

“How will we get in, Cass? In my time schools were closed at the weekends.” Sam pushed her head up from Janet’s shoulder, but made sure to stay under the cover of the comforter Janet had pulled over them.

“Not this weekend, Sam, there’s a chess tournament for the junior High students against two other schools, but I don’t remember their names, it probably will last ‘til early evening. So, we should have no problem to get into the aula and the tech room.”

“I’m off to the Mall.”

“Have fun, Cass.”

Cassie turned around and left. Sam snuggled back against Janet’s shoulder, but Janet said, “Don’t get too comfortable, Sammy, you have work to do in the garage. I will keep you company, after I have taken a long, good look at the back of your thighs and buttocks and cleaned up the kitchen.”

Sam nodded, pulled the comforter off of her and crawled back over Janet’s body until she was once again lying over Janet’s lap. Janet sat up and caressed Sam’s flanks; she bent down to kiss the small of her back and then retraced the welts from the riding crop. Sam wriggled a bit under the touch but she did not flinch or move in any other way.

“You’re fine, Sam, now get dressed and get down.”

When Cassie returned at 2h45 she found her parents still in the garage. Sam was obviously fine tuning her Indian. Her hands and forearms were covered in grease and motor oil, but she had a smile on her face. Janet was sitting in an armchair, reading a medical journal. 

“Are you ready, Sam?”

“I’ll need another thirty minutes to finish here and ten more to take a shower.”

“Take your time, Sam, there’s no need to hurry. I spoke with the janitor, he assured me that even should the tournament finish early which is rather unlikely he will keep a side door unlocked until we’re finished.”

Sam needed five more minutes to put on her leathers, so, shortly after 3h30 Sam and Cassie drove off to Cassie’s school where they arrived twenty minutes later. The chess tournament was still in full swing. They quickly found the tech room of the aula, though calling it a room would be too generous, it was more a cubicle with lots of dusty levers and pulleys.

But there was also something that looked suspiciously like a switchboard, and a couple of remote controls with which to manipulate the lights in the room and move the stag curtains, to Sam’s surprise it was not that different from her own time in High school, but she had a few ideas how to catapult this section of the school in the 21st century. She knew which parts she could bring in from the base without them being missed, laptops that would be a vast improvement here but that no longer fulfilled SGC standards. A few simple routines should suffice to get everything working. Sam was not so naïve as to think that it would be that easy or work out as smoothly as she would like. 

Cass and Sam returned home at a quarter to seven. Janet had left a note that she had gone to the Academy Hospital, promising that she would be back home at around nine o’clock, and reminding Cass that she had to be home, at half past twelve at the latest, and to make sure not to forget her cell phone. 

Ten minutes past 21h00 Sam heard Janet’s car in the driveway. She considered getting up to greet her, but the nest she had built with a few blankets and cushions in front of the couch was so comfortable that she decided against it, but when Janet entered the living room, Sam got on her knees and Janet bent down to greet her. Their kiss started almost chaste, but Janet’s tongue quickly found its way between Sam’s lips and teeth. They soon were both panting.

“How was work, my Jan?”

“Just routine, but you know that I like to keep an eye on things.”

“So, now, Doctor Carter, what would you like to do, watch a movie or go to bed early?”

“I’d love to spend time with you in our bedroom, provided that going to bed is not equivalent with going to sleep.”

“Oh, I’m sure that I might find something to tire you out, my Sam.”

They went upstairs and made love, Janet fell asleep around midnight, and Sam was tempted to follow her in Morpheus’ realm, but forced herself to stay awake and keep holding her beloved. At 0h25 she disentangled herself from Janet’s hold got dressed and decided to wait for Cassie to come home. Fifteen very long minutes later she called Cassie’s cell phone, but it went to voicemail after the seventh ring. At 0h45 she tried again, but still Cassie didn’t answer and Sam started to get worried. At Carrie’s house only the answering machine picked up; Sam started to pace. At 0h55 she was tempted to go upstairs and wake up Janet to have someone to worry with her, but she decided to let the doctor sleep. Ten minutes later she started to call the emergency rooms of Colorado Springs hospitals. She gave them a description of Cassandra and the car she was driving, about forty minutes later she was done, Cassie had broken her curfew by one hour and 15 minutes. Sam flopped down on the couch and curled up in a half-ball, only then remembering that she just had broken one of their new rules. So, she promised herself that she would confess her transgression the next day and stretched out on the carpeted floor in front of the couch. A couple of minutes after two o’clock the door to the back yard was slowly pushed open. Sam got on her knees and saw Cassie sneak in, with her shoes in her hand, trying not to make any noise. 

She got up and walked over to her daughter, and pulled the surprised teenager in a hug. “What do you think you’re doing, young lady? You are more than one and a half hour late, and you didn’t answer you cell phone. I was worried, and I hate being worried. I already imagined you lying somewhere in a ditch, bleeding out. I hope you have a very good explanation for not at least calling, and a better one for not answering your cell phone. I left at least five messages on your voicemail.” 

“I simply lost track of time, but I went home when the police came the second time to tell us to tone it down. The cell phone was in my bag and I had put it on vibrate, I admit that was not the wisest decision, but I didn’t want to worry you or Mom.”

“I’m not really happy with that explanation, Cass, especially not after that whole Nirrti incident, consider yourself grounded for the next two weeks. You will go to school and do your extra curricular activities, after that you will come home, and do your homework, but there will be no excursions to the mall or anything else. I think under the circumstances that’s more than fair.“

“I know that usually Janet hands out your punishments and I’m sure that she would come up with something a bit more creative, but for the moment this will have to do. And you usually don’t make a habit of being late.”

“I don’t like it, but it’s fair, I guess. Mom would not be so lenient if you were the culprit.”

“As is her right, kiddo. Our jobs force us apart often enough, so, I agreed to let her take the lead in our relationship, we both feel better that way, you know that. Yes, my punishment would be different, but I know that Janet would never harm me, though I have harmed her in the past most of the time because I had my head in the clouds and not where it aught to be. It’s time to go to bed, Cassie, come!”

They went upstairs and Sam kissed Cassandra good night at the door to her room, before she slipped into her own bedroom. She stripped after she had closed the door and found Janet sitting up in bed, ostensibly reading. Janet pushed her reading glasses up and asked, “How many minutes?”

“ninety-four, Jan, I grounded her for two weeks. I hope that meets with your approval.” 

“I would say that you’re going too easy on her, but if she doesn’t develop paranormal abilities she is a good kid, so, I can live with a two weeks sentence. Come to bed, Sam.”

~*~

Sam hesitated and said, “There is something you need to know, Ma’am. While I was waiting for Cassie I sat on the couch for a few minutes. I’m sorry, I knew I should have asked you first. Please, punish me.”

“Get in, my Sam. I want to feel you right next to me. And considering the circumstances, you were worried about Cassie and thus distracted, I guess we could let your transgression slide.”

“But we won’t do that, my Sam, instead for the next two days, you will not be allowed to sit on the couch or in the armchair in the living room. I don’t even want you to ask about it, that should not be too hard.”

Sam snuggled under the comforter, “Thank you, Ma’am. I will do my best to not let it happen again.”

“I know, Sammy, and I know that your best it very formidable. Now close your eyes and sleep.”

“Yes, Ma’am, thank you. I love you, Janet.” 

“As I do you, Samantha. 

 

T H E E N D


End file.
